Trouble's Brewing on Valentines Day
by Sakurano-san
Summary: -ONE SHOT- Dive into the thoughts of our main characters on one of the most memorable days of the year, Valentines Day. A mixture of italic thoughts, wacky chocolates and love that just seem to be never forgotten. Enjoy!


**Trouble's Brewing on Valentines Day**

**by Sakurano-san**

**.:**Yes, I know I should be updating my other**:.**  
full length storie but because of my love  
for one-shots, I decided to do one on  
the forever favourite, 'Valentines Day.'  
Just a short little story on the thoughts  
of our main characters in GA on one  
of the most memorable days of their lives  
**.:**every year. Enjoy!**:.**

_:_

_Dedicated to the one and only _

_Isabel, whose friendship makes_

_life that much enjoyable!_

_:_

'_When love is not madness, it is not love.'  
- Pedro Calderon de la Barca_

_:_

**Disclaimer:** Of all the things in the world there are some that you may have, some you wish for all your might and some that just truly cannot be yours. Gakuen Alice is all three to me.

**Note:** Words written in _italics _are thoughts that the characters may have.

-

* * *

-

**Natsume Hyuuga:**

_Today's Valentines Day, huh? I think I'd better avoid going to breakfast this morning; I can already hear the monsters in front of the main hallway. At least they're prohibited inside the boy's dormitory building (thank god for Jinno) but a few each year do get enough luck to sneak in. I guess I'd better avoid going through the front doors too; the tree outside the window looks tempting enough. _

After narrowly missing the Kazumi twins, both sneaking in by the underground sewage up back, Natsume makes his way carefully towards the Middle School Building.

_I do not know why people get up to that much trouble each year. They all fail anyone by the end of the day. Jinno has the eye of a hawk and the ungrateful nose of a hound dog. It's really a wonder where all those disposed chocolates go to during his days of hibernation inside his office. _

_Not that I'm going to escape from this frenzy ever. Chocolates should be just about piling up in my sports locker now, not that I'm going to eat any of them, much less read those gaa-gaa love letters those girls send with them. _

_Chocolates…_

_I wonder who polka-dots is going to send some to? Not that I care or anything, just that if that bastard Narumi receives some from her, his Pheromone will probably kick in and that would mean a lot of trouble for me. Damn her, why does she have to give him chocolates. Even I would be more suitable than him, no? _

_Of course…_

_Not that I care or anything…_

_Chocolates made: none_

_Chocolates received: more than Brad Pitt receives - definetely  
_

_-_

_

* * *

_

_-  
_

**Hotaru Imai:**

_Valentines day; the day I've been waiting for for months. A perfect time to not only sell and take as many photos as possible from the heartthrob of the school, not that his throbbiness appears all that different at this time of year. In fact, if I do say so myself, he looks almost effortlessly uglier. Hmm…those chocolates must be getting to him. I wonder if I should warn him._

After eating breakfast undisturbed for some time, as Hotaru Imai ordered breakfast in her room rather than eating downstairs (those rich businessmen won't be too happy) with the usual rush of commoners, she was able to calmly hurry off to the Middle School building with her ducky scooter, avoiding the still sleeping Mikan fortunately.

_That girl, she probably hasn't even thought about Valentines Day yet, much less make chocolates for anybody special. What an idiot. _

_Ah! There's Nogi up ahead. Perfect timing Mr. Throbby. I wonder if there's time afterwards to put the poisoned chocolates in his pocket. Hmm…depends if he's going to run after me or not this time. I hope he does, his face cracks me up every time, though I don't seem to show it. _

_Of course…_

_Not that I care or anything…_

_Chocolates made: one pack of deadly poisoned chocolates that when eaten gives the intaker a very, very nice surprise down below  
_

_Chocolates received: none that have not been sent over by rich businessman that have been left in front of Hotaru's doorway where they have been stepped on carelessly for more than necessary. As I've said, none  
_

_-_

_

* * *

_

_-  
_

**Ruka Nogi:**

_Great. Here she comes zooming on her ducky scooter with that placid expression on her face. She's definitely up to something. What's that in her hands? Looks like she's trying to hide it from me. _

_Chocolates?!_

_No, it can't be. She'd sooner offend Mr. Bear than hand me over some chocolates on Valentines Day. It must be a camera. Yes, a perfectly good explanation – a camera. _

…

_Uh-oh._

_You know, I sometimes wonder why she enjoys humiliating me so much towards the public. Yes, the money is probably 90% of the problem but could it be that she actually LIKES what she's doing here? Like as in like the pictures she takes of me. They're not always so humiliating, the picture I mean. Some of them I am awed by at her camera skills. _

_I hope she gives chocolates this year, it would probably mean the end of this hazardous daily ritual. If I see her give anyone else chocolates besides Sakura, though that possibility does not seem too high, I'll personally send all the animals in the West Forest towards them, for my chance of freedom would be ruined._

_Of course…_

_Not that I care or anything…_

_Chocolatea made: none_

_Chocolates received: more than Tokyo's finest chocolate stores put together  
_

_-_

_

* * *

_

_-  
_

**Yu Tobita:**

_I think everyone on this day should receive chocolates not only because of love but because of friendship, joy and kindness that I hope everyone can learn throughout the school. I personally don't ask for any chocolates really, but it would be nice to see Mikan-chan's gleeful face when she hands some over to her friends._

_I wonder if a boy is allowed to hand over chocolates to the people he really cares about? How much effort should I put into them I wonder?_

_Of course…_

_Not that I care or anything…_

_Chocolates made: none for now but planning to for the next few days_

_Chocolates received: a few  
_

_-_

_

* * *

_

_-  
_

**Sumire Shoda:**

_Natsume-kun, Natsume-kun, Natsume-kun, Natsume-kun, Natsume-kun… _

_Ruka-kun, Ruka-kun, Ruka-kun, Ruka-kun, Ruka-kun, Ruka-kun, Ruka-kun…_

_I wonder where they went. They're always escaping from the other fan girls but I know deep down, they want my chocolates the most. That's why I think they should bee~~ *uses tracking Alice* waiting for me at the Middle School building! Today is the day I finally make chocolates that they will taste and forever remember! _

_Oh, and of course some chocolates will be handed over to Kokoro for being a good friend. JUST a good friend. I wonder if he's received any chocolates from any girls this year. _

_Of course…_

_Not that I care or anything…_

_Chocolates made: highly manufactured chocolates that when eaten will -hopefully- allow the intaker to fall in love with the ones who made it_

_Chocolates received: none  
_

_-_

_

* * *

_

_-  
_

**Nonoko Ogasawara**** and ****Anna Umenomiya:**

_Misaki-sensei is probably in the greenhouse right now watering the plants. I hope Narumi-sensei doesn't steal his bean whips today or else he'll get into a cranky mood and won't accept the chocolates I made. _

_If I leave now, I can still catch up with him before class. I wonder if my hair is alright. I hope it does not look like Nonoko's/Anna's. It'll be too embarrassing. _

_Of course…_

_Not that I care or anything…_

_Chocolates made: each one pack of delicious almond chocolates which when eaten allows the intaker shrink several feet to the height that can fit into a normal girl's palm - nothing special, really.  
_

_Chocolates received: none  
_

_-_

_

* * *

_

_-  
_

**Yome Kokoro****:**

_He-he…so she wonders if I've received any chocolates from anybody, eh?(Read her mind from across campus) I've got to tell everyone about this though she'll probably get pissed off at me and won't hand over those chocolates. On second thought, I'd better keep my mouth shut. _

_Of course…_

_Not that I care or anything…_

_Chocolates made: none_

_Chocolates received: one pack from Misaki-senpai that made his grin stretch to above his face - looks almost swollen!  
_

_-_

_

* * *

_

_-  
_

**Youichi Hijiri****:**

_Bleh. Chocolates are for girls. I'm going to draw a big, pretty card for Natsume nii-chan. I really hope he likes it, even though I'm old enough to know better that he hates cards. I wonder if he's getting any from 'gingy'? _

_Of course…_

_Not that I care or anything…_

_Chocolates made: none and never will be_

_Chocolates received: tons - literally  
_

_-_

_

* * *

_

_-  
_

**Tsubasa Ando:**

_He-he, I wonder who I'm getting chocolates from this year. Valentines Day is quite a scary event for those of the 'popular' kind – I included of course. Those girls are probably scrambling at the doors right now. Poor Misaki, she's got a lot of competition this year if she's going to be visiting me!_

_I wonder if Ruka-kun will be receiving any from Mikan-chan this year. As part of the 'Watching Over Ruka' group, I must be entitled to tease him just a little. It's not everyday he receives heart-filled chocolates from the girl he secretly loves. He-he, this is going to be majorly interesting. _

_On the other hand, I hope Misaki gives me decent chocolates this year. Last year I was nearly killed by her doppelganger sweets, one filled with slugs, the other oozing with chocolate filling. What a cheat she was. It turned out both of those were filled with slugs, not to mention still alive ones at that. _

_I still want her chocolates though. _

_Of course…_

_Not that I care or anything…_

_Chocolates made: none_

_Chocolates received: few packs of chocolates that when eaten allows the intaker to grow a hoof on his right hand  
_

_-_

_

* * *

_

_-  
_

**Misaki Harada:**

_If that bastard, Tsubasa, thinks I'm giving him MY chocolates this year, he'll be very much sadly mistaken. He has been continuously late for the Special Ability class meeting even though he perfectly knows when, where and what time it happens because coincidently it has always been reported throughout the school via live speakers. But of course, I'm sure there are some that are deaf and stupid enough not to notice (note the sarcasm). _

_I bet little Mikan-chan is going to give chocolates to everyone this year again, not that those two creeps, Kitsuneme and Yome, are going to accept them. If I see them gather around me again for chocolates they will never receive, I think I might bite their heads off. _

_Of course, not all of them are that bad really. Ruka-kun is probably looking forward to Mikan-chan's chocolates a lot this year, even though he never shows it. As part of the 'Looking After Ruka' group, anyone would know when they see him with Mikan-chan that he has a huge crush on her. It's quite cute really. _

_As for Tsubasa, I hope the rumour that we are destined to be married will not grow again this year. Though he seems to enjoy it a lot, the attention more than the actual presence of me, I on the other hand despise the idea of sticking to him for my whole life. It does sound tempting enough for a few hours a day though. I wonder if he's grown another snake hand this year from those chocolates. _

_Maybe I should make some for a joke perhaps just like last year?_

_Of course…_

_Not that I care or anything…_

_Chocolates made: a pair of super explosive bon bons that when eaten wrongly will explode inside your stomach sending a fizz up into the air. Really, not a very pleasent experience._

_Chocolates received: a few chocolates from admirers who cannot wait until White Day  
_

_-_

_

* * *

_

_-  
_

**Narumi L. Anjo:**

_*Sigh*. Another year gone by, another season passed and still I am not able to find a love who I can treasure. I'm already this old, though of course my looks will never change. __I wonder if I will receive any this year from Mikan-chan. Last year her card was sent to her 'otou-san' which conveniently is me. That little treasure is so cute when she wants to be. _

_I'm thinking that Natsume wants some of her chocolates this year. Last year, he could not accept any from her because Ruka did not receive any first. That really left her heartbroken. _

_I wonder if Serina-sensei has eaten yet. I might just take her to tea at Central Town this afternoon. If she's made any chocolates, all the better._

_Of course…_

_Not that I care or anything…_

_Chocolates made: none_

_Chocolates received: hopefully at tea from Serina-sensei  
_

_-_

_

* * *

_

_-  
_

­­­­­­

**Misaki-sensei**

_I've got to run away from those girls before it's too late._

…

_But how when the whole of the greenhouse is boarded by them?!_

_Oh how I wish I could get back and taste Serina-sensei's chocolates, though probably Narumi that bastard has taken her before me. Damn this school._

_Of course…_

_Not that I care or anything…_

_Chocolates made: none_

_Chocolates received: none yet - yet  
_

_-_

_

* * *

-  
_

**Jinno-sensei**

_I see a riot. I see a riot. I see a riot. Ah, good, now with that taken care of…_

_I smell chocolates. I smell chocolates. I smell chocolates. I wonder if Serina-sensei would accept chocolates from a man on Valentines Day, or maybe I'll give it to her on White Day, though she'll probably be looking forward to something more expensive. I'd better taste all these chocolates before giving it to her. No use giving her chocolates filled with something catastrious. _

_Of course…_

_Not that I care or anything…_

_Chocolates made: none (you can't really imagine him in an apron can you?)_

_Chocolates received: all that was confiscated from the student body by him  
_

_-_

_

* * *

_

_-  
_

**Serina Yamada:**

_All this frenzy each year. Hmm…*looking through crystal ball* it seems Narumi's coming to the faculty room. I wonder why since no one but myself is here right now. _

_Oh dear. Why is Jinno-sensei terrifying those kids again with his Alice? Well, they should know better than to try and scare him with chocolates filled with ghost spirits. _

_Poor Misaki-sensei. Those girls do look terrifying at this time of year. My only hope is that he gets out of there alive by the end of the day…without using his bean whip that is. _

_As for me, well, I don't plan to give any this year again. At my age, all you think about really is White Day where all the men come and hand you more expensive objects than the ones you give them on Valentines Day. Too bad I can't see the future. It would be pleasant enough to know what I'm getting this year. _

_Chocolates made: none_

_Chocolates received: a few packaged hidden inside her draw which she has not found yet - those admirers peering from outside the window  
_

_-_

_

* * *

_

_-  
_

**Mikan Sakura:**

_ZZZzzzzz…_

_Valentines Day is in a week. I wonder what I should make for Hotaru-chan. Hmm... why is no one waking me up? _

_..._

_Ah well.  
_

_ZZZzzzz…_

_Chocolates made: none - there might be some in her dreams, we'll never know..._

_Chocolates received: none  
_

_-_

_

* * *

_

_-_

**Bear-san:**

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Valentines Day?_

_..._

_Tsubasa._

_Chocolates made: none, thinking he's going to package up a plank of wood for Tsubasa though_

_Chocolates received: hopefully not  
_

_-_

_

* * *

_

_-  
_

**I hope you have enjoyed this one-shot as much as I have enjoyed writing it. It's very nostalgic diving into the characters mind as if you were them and writing out their thoughts. For this, 'Wikipedia' and 'Google' have helped tremendously. **

**For those who have been keeping tabs on me, I'm very sorry for my absence on FF for more than half a year now. After re-watching and reading new parts of the manga for GA, I have concluded to restart again. It might just be a while before the third chapter for Stealing Big is coming out but I'll try my very best. A lot of thought for that FF was put into it, especially the plan of the casino. In the end, I've lost all those info as part of my clumsiness on the computer.**

**I can do more harm than an elephant trampling over my notebook!**

**For now, please read and review and post any improvements I can make to my FFs. Thanks for all the support!**

**Sakurano-san**


End file.
